Starship class
The 'starship class '''is a classification system used by the Planetary Union and other civilizations that defines the different starship designs. The system is used for starships only, and not for other spacecraft such as shuttles, which are auxiliary craft used in support of starships. Vessels within each class are constructed with identical schematics and designed for specific purposes. Planetary Union classes Krill classes Kaylon classes Other classes Production Creator Seth MacFarlane devised the Exploratory class specifically for the Orville because the broad category allowed the writers to invent plotlines of almost any situation.Pascale, Anthony. "Interview: Seth MacFarlane Talks Mission Of ‘The Orville’ And Defends Star Trek: TNG’s Replicators". ''TrekMovie.com. Sept. 14, 2017. According to Jeff Bond in the book The World of the Orville, the Leviathan-class build was modeled after the look of the Orville. The spatial tensor coils, the signature rings of many ship classes, house their quantum drive systems. According to science consultant André Bormanis, a ship need only rely on one ring, but they cannot go as fast or as far."The Orville Fan Podcast “THINK”sgiving Episode w/ André Bormanis". Planetary Union Network. Nov. 21, 2017. The Fighter-class vessel was designed by digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette, first as a 3D printed model and then as a digital rendering.@megamanex. "My favorite design ever for #TheOrville. The Union Fighter. @TheOrville @TomCostantino @joncassar @Delaneleahy @Brooki_eh @ScottGrimes @SethMacFarlane @DavidAGoodman @ChillyKillary". Twitter. March 1, 2019. Producers had an idea of the Fighter-class vessel as early as 2017 when the show was in production for Season 1, though the ship is never seen in that season. This is probably because the story of ''Identity, Pt. 1'' and ''Identity, Pt. 2'' was actually written in late 2016, and the ship features heavily in those episodes. A description was included in The World of the Orville, stating that the Fighter was tied with the Transporter as one of the smallest vessel types and that, unlike other vessel classes that are designed for peace-time purposes, the Fighter is built for combat. Trivia * Digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette has stated that the size of each class changed in Season 2, but exactly how each class grew or diminished is unknown.@megamanex. "Those scales have changed in this season. We also never made the science class just yet.". Twitter. March 25, 2019. * Gordon mentions a "Union evac vessel" that would be capable of rescuing 75 Nyxians, but it is unclear to which starship class he refers.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Mistakes * According to Fayette, the relative scale of each class found in ''The World of the Orville'' is incorrect and should not be used to compare the sizes of ships against each other.@megamanex. "This whole sheet is incorrect at this point actually. The cruiser class is 2 quantum rings and the science class is still a no show.". Twitter. March 26, 2019. ** Additionally, the book misprints the Cruiser class with three quantum rings when it in fact has two.@megamanex. "This whole sheet is incorrect at this point actually. The cruiser class is 2 quantum rings and the science class is still a no show.". Twitter. March 26, 2019. Appearances "Battleship" Class * ''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' Fighter Class * ''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' Leviathan Class A Leviathan-class vessel also appears in each episode in the opening credits. * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * Episode 1x06: Krill * Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Exploratory Class Exploratory Class A * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * Episode 1x02: Command Performance * Episode 1x03: About a Girl * Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Episode 1x05: Pria * Episode 1x06: Krill * Episode 1x07: Majority Rule * Episode 1x08: Into the Fold * Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger * Episode 1x10: Firestorm * Episode 1x11: New Dimensions * Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry Exploratory Class B * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Science Class * ''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' * Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' Transporter Class * Episode 1x02: Command Performance * ''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' Colossus Class Appearance in each episode in the opening credits. Marauder Class * ''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' * ''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' Notes References Category:Planetary Union spaceships